Lilo adventures of Muppets from space
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: This is one of their adventures.
1. Intro

(In Florida, Gonzo was thinking about where he came from. He stayed with his friends at The Muppet boarding home. Along their a few other kids came to stay. Among them are Julie Woo and Skye Nakaiye, Harold , Stinky, Sid, Arnold, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Juniper, Ray Ray, Pucca, Ching, Abyo, and Garu. Miss Piggy was being a coffee girl for UFO Mania.)

Julie: So Kermit,

Kermit: I'm going to relax.

Julie: That's cool.

Skye: Gonzo, what's wrong.

Gonzo: I wanted to know where I came from.

Kermit: Children, do you want to help me paint the house?

kids:Yes.

(Gonzo always wandered where he came from, then he discovered his cereal was talking to him, giving him a message.)

Gonzo: Watch the sky, are you there?


	2. Chapter 3

(The team was flying over Covnet, an exteresstrial agrncy. Tucker was flying the ship recklessly)

Juumba:Gary do something?

Gary:Tucker, put it on auto pilot!

Tucker: Submarine down.

(Tucker pressed the wrong button and everyone fell into a mud puddle.)

Rainbowdash:Gary, your brother is crazy.

Eric: I got my clothes dirty.

Gary: Is everyone okay?

Kiki: We are, yo applejack look at this poster.

Applejack, "Missing: Ed, Edd and Eddy of Peach Creek. Mostly out to get jawbreakers"

Juumba: Kiki, Applejack we have to find the ship before Tucker destroys it, come on.

(Then out of nowhere, three weird looking monsters came and scared everyone, except Twilight and Gary)

"Mucky boys": Mucky! Mucky! Mucky! Mucky! Mucky! Mucky! Mucky!

(Gary used his magic ring to reveal the mucky boys are really the 3 missing boys.)

Betty Ann:Who are you?

Ed: Hello, my name is ed!

Gary: Hello, i'm, "Gary" and this is, "Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, applejack, fluttershy, rarity, Juumba, pleakely, stitch, lilo, Frank, Betty ann, Kiki, david eric and Kristen."

Twilight: What are you three doing here?

Eddy:Ugh, nothing.

(Then a beep came out of nowhere)

Kristen: What was that?

Rarity: I don't know, it sounds awful.

Frank: I'll follow, I'm better than all of you.

(Then the beep was heard again)

Rainbow Dash:That's the weird looking experiment were finding?

frank: I'll get him down.

(Frank threw his hat up and knocked down fibber)

Ed:We got it.

Singer: Excuse me?

(A mysterious man came in., "K. Edgar singer")

Singer: Is this your hat?

Frank: Yes. it is.

(Frank put on his hat.)

Juumba:Let's get out of here kids.

(The team ran off, leaving Singer confused.)


	3. Chapter 4

(K. Edgar Singer was the leader of an intergalactic investigation agency called, "COVENET." They got reports of sightings that said, "R U There." Unfortunately, no one believe him. Later, The Celestian alliance were walking when they found their .)

Kermit: What is he doing on the roof.

Frank: Rizzo told me his cereal told him to sit there.

David: Where's Betty Ann?

Eric: She doing the same thing.

(Cosmic fish told him that his alien brethren are coming to his told him to tell the bretheren to know he's next morning he thought it didn't work Gonzo decided to throw a party for his alien brethren. Later that night, they didn't show.)

Stitch: Party Time.

Juumba: 626, Gonzo's friends will be here any second.

Gonzo: Yes so, don't get excited.

Stitch:Where's Pleakely?

Gonzo: He's indtroducing the comedy act.

(Pleakely came up and welcomed Nosy as the comedy act)

Nosy: Rainbow Dash, look at her hair. She uses a sonic rainboom in the right temperature, And Frank, he's scary I mean real scary that. Plus the one thing that scares him is the dark.

Frank: I'm not afraid of the dark

(Fibber Beeps)

Frank: I get jumpy when it happens.

(Fibber Beeps Again)

Gonzo: I thought the Fresh Beat Band were going to show.

Pleakely: Yes, but The Fresh Beat Band can't come, Twist got his foot in a bucket again.

Gonzo: Now what am I going to use for the main entertainment, and find 7 people to fit these disco clothes.

(Gonzo showed 7 disco clothes. Kiki thought they would preform the act.)

Kiki: We'll do it.

Gary: Kiki, we don't know much musical talent.

Kiki: Relax gang, we need to save the show

(Pleakely introduced The Midnight Society to the party guest and they preformed the hit. The midnight boys wore long sleeved disco suits with fringes on the sleeves, while the girls wore halter tops and bell bottoms. Unknown to them, Tucker recorded the performance and plans to post it online. The next morning they found out about the performance and got very mad at Tucker. Gonzo told he needed to contact his family. Tucker told the Midnight Society their going to have their 2nd debut on UFO Mania. He also told them it won't air in Chicago.)


	4. Chapter 5

(K. Edgar Singer was the leader of an intergalactic investigation agency called, "COVENET." They got reports of sightings that said, "R U There." Unfortunately, no one believe him. Later, The Celestian alliance were walking when they found their .)

Kermit: What is he doing on the roof.

Frank: Rizzo told me his cereal told him to sit there.

David: Where's Betty Ann?

Eric: She doing the same thing.

(Cosmic fish told him that his alien brethren are coming to his told him to tell the bretheren to know he's next morning he thought it didn't work Gonzo decided to throw a party for his alien brethren. Later that night, they didn't show.)

Stitch: Party Time.

Juumba: 626, Gonzo's friends will be here any second.

Gonzo: Yes so, don't get excited.

Stitch:Where's Pleakely?

Gonzo: He's indtroducing the comedy act.

(Pleakely came up and welcomed Nosy as the comedy act)

Nosy: Rainbow Dash, look at her hair. She uses a sonic rainboom in the right temperature, And Frank, he's scary I mean real scary that. Plus the one thing that scares him is the dark.

Frank: I'm not afraid of the dark

(Fibber Beeps)

Frank: I get jumpy when it happens.

(Fibber Beeps Again)

Gonzo: I thought the Fresh Beat Band were going to show.

Pleakely: Yes, but The Fresh Beat Band can't come, Twist got his foot in a bucket again.

Gonzo: Now what am I going to use for the main entertainment, and find 7 people to fit these disco clothes.

(Gonzo showed 7 disco clothes. Kiki thought they would preform the act.)

Kiki: We'll do it.

Gary: Kiki, we don't know much musical talent.

Kiki: Relax gang, we need to save the show

(Pleakely introduced The Midnight Society to the party guest and they preformed the hit. The midnight boys wore long sleeved disco suits with fringes on the sleeves, while the girls wore halter tops and bell bottoms. Unknown to them, Tucker recorded the performance and plans to post it online. The next morning they found out about the performance and got very mad at Tucker. Gonzo told he needed to contact his family. Tucker told the Midnight Society their going to have their 2nd debut on UFO Mania. He also told them it won't air in Chicago.)


	5. Prison Rescue

(Miss Piggy Learned that COVNET abducted Gonzo. They )

Singer: Hello children, I am K. Edgar Singer. but most people call me, "Ed".

(Miss Piggy warned Kermit that Gonzo was kidnapped. The good thing was, Miss Piggy had a story. Kermit got help from who gave him invisibility spray and a Mind mist. Then they went to save Gonzo, Rizzo and The Midnight Society.)

(Rizzo be sent to Dr. for tests while the kids are locked in a prison.)

Singer: All my life I was looking for aliens like you, and now I made my search end. Do you know what it feels to be left out?

Rizzo: We get the Idea.

(Then the guards sent Rizzo down to scientist for some tests and to lock up The Midnight Society. SInger needed information from Gonzo's brain to learn about the aliens.)

Lilo: Here it is Covnet.

Tucker: Look at this place.

Apple Bloom: It looks like a cement factory.

Lilo: It does. Juumba, Pleakely you stay here, we don't want COVNET to catch you

(Miss Piggy used The Mind Mist on the guard and everyone snook in. They used the invisible spray to sneak inside the building. There they separated to find Rizzo, Gonzo and The Midnight Society. Arnold and Gerald found Rizzo and his new friends in a cage and let all of them out. The Muppets found Gonzo about to have his brain probed when they helped him out and escaped. Meanwhile, the Midnight Society were locked in different prisons.)

Frank: Now what?

Kiki: I don't know. We should give up.

Zordon: Never give up hope, Kiki.

(A floating head came from nowhere.)

Kiki: Who are you?

Zordon: I am, "Zordon". A being caught in a time warp, but I can temporarily show my face near those who believe in hope.

Frank: But What are you?

Zordon: One day we wil meet and you'll learn more about me.

Betty Ann: Okay.

Zordon: May the power protect you, always.

(Meanwhile Gary)

Gary: I need a way to let Lilo help me.

(Then he had an used his harmony ring to contact Lilo and told him he's in the prisons of COVNET)

Gary: I hope this works.

(Eric was in his cell, calling for help)

Eric: It's getting dark in here. Hello

David: Kristen, I'm scared

Kristen: Don't Be David.

(As they shared a kiss, something bright came, It was Lilo. Singer went to the security room and found out that The Midnight Society, Rizzo and Gonzo are escaping)

Singer: They escaped.

(The Security guards were chasing our heroes around the place. While running, Betty Ann and Gary went another direction, hoping The Element of Magic can save them. It did, it gave them to the exit door on the other side. As they opened it, they found the team and escaped. They rushed back to the bus and drove off into the night. Gonzo told the gang that he must meet his bretheren at Cape Dune. Miss Piggy called the camera crew to get to the dune and let it be exclusive.)


	6. Chapter 6

(At the beach people waited and waited for the arrival of The Aliens, but they didn't show. The Midnight Society fell asleep during the wait)

Gonzo: It's a no show.

(Then Stitch notice a ship in the sky.)

Stitch: Spacheship!

(Lilo and The Midnight Society woke up)

Lilo: Spaceship?

(The ship landed, and The Head Gonzo told Gonzo that they've been looking for him and began to party. The Gonzo Aliens offered Gonzo, LIlo and The Midnight Society on stage)

Head Gonzo: Gonzo You've proven yourself worthy on all of us, along with your human friends.

Lilo: Why did you brought us on stage?

Head Gonzo: We heard of your bravery Lilo Pelekai.

(They put all of them in a cannon and they landed safely on pillows. filled with Stuffed animals. Lilo and The Midnight Society got out of the ship afterwards, as soon as the ship was closing, Singer came and stopped him)

Singer: Stop. Your coming back with me to my cement truck

(Everyone laughed, he tried to shoot, but the weapon was gone. The Gonzo Aliens made him ambassador from Earth, Singer now proved to people that aliens are real. Gonzo decided to stay here because home is about people who care about you. Later that night, the kids watched the sky looking at the stars. Tucker apologized to Gary for humiliating him and his friends on TV. Gary forgave his brother.)

L: On our next adventure, we go race to Radiator Springs.


End file.
